fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkantos
Personal Statistics To be added Name: Arkantos, The Champion ,Minor god of titan stopping Gender: Male Classification: Human ascended to Divinity Age: 260 years old Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: To be added Dislikes: To be added Weight: 95.4 kg Height: 215 cm Hobbies: To be added Values: Justice, Honest, Goodness, Honor Status: Alive Affiliation: NUMEN, The Lĕgĭo Theme: Age of Mythology - Main Theme Quotes: To be added Powers & Stats |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Martial Arts (Specialized in pankration), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves and shake the ground), Weapon Mastery (From spears to swords to bows), Acrobatics, Social Influencing (A charismatic leader). Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation |-|Ascended= All the previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Extrasensory Perception (Can see spirits and detect begins even when they are located in a different plane of existence), Magic (Able to use a vast numbers of divine spells), Curse Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Had the power of inflict curses to his enemies), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation), Holy Manipulation and Unholy Manipulation (Able to use power of both divine and demonic origin), Energy Projection, Aura, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Healing, Weather Manipulation (Can control the weather), Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation via Zeus's Wrath, Non-Corporeal (He lack a true physical body), Perception Manipulation (Capable to alterate the perception of others people to himself, making him appears in different ways), Flight and Spaceflight With Hermes Boots, Summoning (Able to summon armies of mythical and legendary creatures such as centaurs, minotaurs, undeads, trolls, ogres, demons, satyrs and etc), Clairvoyance (Had precognitive dreams of past and future events), Astral Projection (Able to separate his soul from his body), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1 and 2. Capable to create powerful illusions that can characters with super senses have hard time to deal with), Sealing, Chain Manipulation With Atlas Gauntlet, Statistics Amplification (via Blessing). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Stop, Fate Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, BFR, Transmutation, Illusion Manipulation, Existence Erasure Tier: 8-C | 4-B, Zeus's Wrath bypass conventional durability Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed a long bridge in a few punches. Capable to destroy massive city walls dozens of meter in height with single strikes. Can generate shockwave that can lift dozens of people in the air. Can wrestle with monsters as big as buildings and even outstrength them. Accidentaly caused a landslide during a battle) | Solar System level (Destroyed a neutron star. Had equally fought begins capable to waste entire sections of galaxies, filled by star systems, and destroy entire star clusters in a blink of an eye. Can harm begins of comparable durability. Capable to match Grigor's strongest weapons), Zeus's Wrath bypass conventional durability Durability: Building level (Survive a fall from a deep cliff with a few scratchs. Survived the collapse of a large palace. Can tank projectiles from strong catapults capable to destroy buildings. Can withstand the fire of a dragon enough powerful to vaporize humans) | Solar System level (Survived a gamma-ray burst at ground zero) Striking Strength: Building Class | Solar System Class Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a massive boulder,able to wrestles with giant monsters) | Class P (Able to move mountains and large islands). Stellar with Atlas Gauntlet (Can physically move a white dwarf at hypersonic speed) Speed: Hypersonic (Capable to easily break the sound barrier. Trained warriors are unable to track or his movements or even see him in combat. Can deflect multiple arrows and catapult's projectiles at point blank. Speedblitzed a group of humans from a few meters. Can react to falling volcano debris and dodge explosions) | Massively Hypersonic+ Movement Speed (Can run at the speed of lightning), Massively FTL+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Can react and move as fast as his energy beams, which are fast enough to travel thousands of light-years in seconds. Had equally fought begins capable to travel intergalactic distances in a few minutes, other to be capable to react to him when using his Hermes Boots at full speed). Massively FTL+ Travel Speed with Hermes Boots (Can travel across hundreds of thousands of light-years in a few moments at full speed) Range: Extended Melee physically, Kilometers Senses (His five senses can match the best of the Animal Kingdom, having sight on par with an Eagle, smell on par with an Elephant, hearing on par with a Cavefish, taste on par with a Catfish and touch on par with a Spider) | Planetary (His swings can create slashes capable to travel entire landscapes and reach the outer space, can create powerful hurricanes in an instant), Interstellar with energy blasts, Planetary Senses Stamina: Superhuman (Able to march for one week with little rest. Could keep fight even when he was been nearly cut in half. Able to survive torture and brutal beating without a sweat) | Godly (Equal to Lythalia) Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled warrior and brillant general with more than a hundred of years of experience in military warfare, from sieges to the battlefields. Had fought again many kind of foes from giant monsters, to cosmic horrors, to godlike begins, to tricksters. Possess high deductive reasoning which allow him to solve complex puzzles and see through deception. Expert in pankration, boxing, wrestling and other type of ancient fighting styles) Standard Equipment: Arkantos's Dory, Arkantos's Armor, Arkantos's Xiphos, Hermes Boots ''', '''Atlas Gauntlet Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Tactics: To be added Key: Human | Ascended |-|Notable Attacks & Techniques= Zeus's Wrath '''- Arkantos's strongest attack, where he generate a massive lightning bolt in one of his hand, which can literally knock out or potentially kill the target with one hit. The downside is that is that can be dodge and it requid time to charge at full power |-|Notable Feats & Statements= '''Note: This character is inspired by Arkantos from the Age of Mythology series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Unholy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Immortals Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8